the huntress bugster
by HUNTER with bad grammar
Summary: jade rose the great betrayer and bugster empress is forced to make a drastic decision when her past youthful mistakes catch up to her she may have had to use a restart but this time she will clear the game even if it means using continues.


**The huntress bugster**

 **Jade rose the great betrayer and bugster empress is forced to make a drastic decision when her past youthful mistakes catch up to her she may have had to use a restart but this time she will clear the game even if it means using continues.**

 **Oh and I will be making the proto rider team mostly female riders because of one simple reason there are way too few of those in kamen rider that do not die before the end of the series.**

 **Also I have changed the color scheme of ex aid because cinder will be that rider the pink is red and the green is gold**

 **And before anyone asks yes the others will eventually get drivers but not for a long while and not the ex-aid driver.**

 **And the last one if you want to see this story with pictures and gifs then read on Wattpad under the handle huntertr501**

 **Also update speed for stories and chapters depend on my muse**

 **Chapter 1 starting new game +**

Working as fast as she could in Salem's lair was a woman who looked to be about 17 but was actually 35 years old she had long red black hair pulled back into a pony tail and silver eyes wearing a red short sleeved blouse with a purple trim on the sleeves a black waist cincher with purple lacing on the front with a red combat skirt with a purple trim with black stockings and black combat boots with purple laces with a white cloak reminiscent of red riding hood

This was jade rose she was known around the world as the great betrayer but the name she liked the most was the title similar to the title of her mother Salem the grimm empress, jade the bugster empress.

The only problem was she didn't look completely wright she was paler then should have been normal for a human her eyes where silver but where flickering to red but most of all she had black veins going all over her body a side effect from housing the power of gamedeus in a body that was destroying itself.

She had never meant to damage herself like this but she had made it so that while that gashat gave her power that very few hunters could keep up with in return it also made her become sicker and sicker every time she used that effect resulting in how she looked now something she only discovered after extensive use something she planned to fix.

Years ago when she made it she didn't care about herself or anyone else she had a rough life when she was younger she was abused daily by her drunken father after her mother summer died for looking like her mother while her older by one year half-sister yang in her young ignorance joined to make her father proud which led to her running away and meeting Salem who she after a while gained a surrogate mother daughter bond with which grew even stronger when she revealed what had really happened to her mother.

But even when she was young she was a genius with computers which led to her finding and infecting herself with the bugster virus during the summer before she went to beacon academy giving birth to her brother parado after the fall of beacon and later during the war creating the gashat and rider system including the one that was making her own body destroy itself but back then she didn't care she just cared about making everyone pay.

Not to mention she had screwed herself over she had given ozpin and his school some gashats and drivers to make the game more fun but in her own arrogance she hadn't built a failsafe into them screwing herself over and making it so that it was their riders versus her proto riders.

And it all became worse when they started making stronger gashats that she hadn't even taught of making.

This was something that pissed her off how dare they make their own gashats those where her invention nobody should be able to create them but her and those who she teaches it to.

They even made their own version of the rider system with their riot troopers and those five riders they were all so proud of faiz, orga, delta, kaixa and psyga and to top it off they used it to kill her brother parado and mother salem which ended with her going on a 3 day rage fueled rampage driven by both the power of her mother and the newly obtained power of gamedeus.

As she thought that she walked over to the old throne of her mother and looked at the computer to her right and saw the progress of everything being scanned all around the room things from riot trooper belts to gashats to even the five prototypes of the belts that the humans were all so proud of making.

And all that data was being downloaded to a green box with two barrels on one side and a chainsaw on the other this was her best creation till now a transformation belt and weapon in one that could actually support the power of the strongest gashat she had ever created the bugvisor zwei with next to it laying two purple bugvisor ein the driver she created after the gamer driver.

As she was reading the data she heard a small beep making her look to it and smirk her new level 0 gashat was complete it looked like her original purple mighty action x gashat but it had two differences the first being the continue system and the second being her new level up system.

The level up system basically powered up the gashat by absorbing the used energy of your defeated opponent and made the gashat stronger unfortunately only three of those where ready to get the upgrade but she hadn't had the time to install it yet except for her own gashat.

While the continue system was a system that used the data of a human that disappeared due to the virus and deletes it to power up your own dying aura with the gashat currently being fully loaded with 99 lives.

She quickly stopped her musing and used one of her semblances one of the pros of being the bugster for gamedeus was an extra semblance per game that had something to do with the game to put it in her pocket dimension with her other gashats and her gamer driver before she went back to work.

As she was working there was a sound behind her making her turn around with the purple bugvisor ready to attack if necessary only to lower the weapon as soon as she saw who it was.

Standing before her was the proto version of kamen rider snipe this form looked similar to the new version with only a few differences when it came to color where that the helmet was white and the eyes red the only other differences are that all the black was grey in the proto version and all the green black.

Most people would be worried about using the proto version of a gashat but her team wasn't.

Most humans couldn't use a proto gashat without seriously damaging their body which was one of the reasons she and eventually her team became full bugsters giving them some handy abilities and stronger bodies.

Unfortunately she had destroyed her body with her incredibly strong but unperfected gashat making it so that even her advanced bugster body couldn't repair itself to peak efficiency.

As she was thinking that the rider closed her game driver and removed her gashat

'' _ **GASHUUN''.**_

Showing a girl with white colored hair done in twin tails with purple eyes this was her longtime friend and the person to become a bugster after her chris yukine **(from symphogear)**

She had met her when she still went by the last name schnee a name that was taboo in the group she had a lot of problems so she had given her a chance to become a bugster which she took with open arms making her the bugster for bang, bang shooting and eventually her best friend and one of her lovers.

''how is the situation up top'' jade asked grimly knowing that she wouldn't like the answer one bit.

''the traitor is holding off a good third of their forces the least she could do if you ask me after we lost parado because of her actions most of the other enemies are already on the entrance to this floor we have some of the higher level bugsters and grimm defending it together with some brainwashed enemies we turned into ride players it should give you about ten minutes'' she said as she walked to a big trunk and lay her proto gashat in it.

All she could do was sigh at both what she said and knowing what she was gonna do '' that's also partially my fault I shouldn't have tried to get her to join our side I should have destroyed her mind and let emerald replace them with memories that made her loyal to us if I had then that incident wouldn't have happened so we will just fix it next time'' she said as she now stood in front of and caressed her lovers cheek knowing she was weak to such actions.

And she was right because as soon as she did that chris became incredibly red '' w-w-well I guess your right so we will see how it will go next time'' she stuttered out being embarrassed.

As soon as she said that jade just looked at her sadly ''are you sure this is the best idea we could still get the others and get out'' she said before a few tears started falling from her eyes ''please I don't want to lose any of you I already lost enough'' she said sounding desperate.

All chris did was smile and brought the trembling jade into her embrace to calm her down '' don't say that I hate to say it but this is the best plan because of how we did things the humans won't stop hunting also your body won't survive for long in the condition it's in'' she said with sadness and worry in her tone finally showing how worried she and the others where for her as she glanced at her lovers damaged body remembering how she used to look.

all jade did was tremble more ''I don't care if I live as long as I can spend my final time with you and the others''.

Chris apparently didn't like that answer because she tightened the hug so much it started slightly hurting ''don't say that don't you dare say that your willing to die what about us were immortal should we continue our life like nothing happened not happening we love you too much to do that'' she said with the most emotion in her voice that jade had ever hear her speak with.

After which she loosened the hug and looked jade straight in the eyes with a smile ''beside me and the others are complete we can be revived as soon as you get there while you can't anymore due to your damaged data so just do it until the end me and the others will be your shield defending our empress'' she said before she smile and shook her head.

''just kidding were defending the live of the one we love not our empress'' she said as jade looked in chris eyes and saw her love loyalty and devotion making her heart race and warm up while a bunch of butterflies started doing barrel rolls in her stomach.

As she saw that she brought her other hand to her face ''but what if it doesn't work'' she said sounding unsure.

Chris just smiled ''then you will have to re infect the younger me and the others''.

That made jade just more unsure ''what if your others versions don't like me the same way as I do all of you''.

All that question did was bring laughter to chris '' oh please we love you with all our heart with how much you know about us our others would be head over heels for you within a month of meeting you''.

Just as jade was about to voice her doubt more chris silenced her by bringing her into a passionate kiss making her eyes go wide before she melted into the familiar feeling she loved so much.

As chris pulled away she just looked into jade's eyes with her having a light tinge of pink on her cheeks while jade was beet red ''are you convinced it will work now baka'' she said accidently slipping back into Japanese at the end the language used by the clan she had joined after she ran away from home the same clan who eventually tried to betray her to her father

jade tried to utter something without stuttering but as soon as she noticed that wasn't working she decided to just not her head.

As she did she just became more embarrassed with herself give her a computer and she will hack into most systems or write a new program give her a driver and gashat and she can fight for ten rounds but if one of her lovers gave her a surprise kiss she became a beet red stuttering mess something she could never let herself live down.

Still she was surprised how bold chris had become in the last years compared to the tsundere who became embarrassed at the smallest sign of affection she was all those years ago.

As she was thinking that chris had placed her driver in the same trunk as her gashat she picked up the purple bugvisor ein as she turned to jade one last time ''the preparations are almost done you have all proto gashats and the new advanced ones everything will work out and remember no matter what me and the others love you'' she said with conviction and love in her voice.

And just before chris activated the driver something happened that made her eyes widen in surprise jade kissed her normally it was her and the other girls that initiated the kiss mostly to get jade flustered as she pulled away with a slight blush ''I love you'' jade said.

As chris heard that she felt a fire lit up in her heart and had the feeling she could fight a hundred men and still have enough energy to go on a date with some fun afterwards but all she did was give her a nod and smile in acknowledgment as she activated the driver making sinister music play from it ''cultivate'' she said as she clicked the driver in chainsaw mode on her left hand.

'' _ **INFECTION''**_

'' _**LETS GAME BAD GAME DEAD GAME WHATS YOUR NAME''**_

'' _ **THE BUGSTER''**_ the driver sounded as chris was transformed into her bugster form which was a mostly blue monster with a metal right arm with a rifle on it ( **trigger dopant)**

''I will go and welcome our guest you finish the plan and the upgrade I will see you on the other side'' chris said as she walked towards the exit with jade watching her every step with sadness in her eyes.

As soon as she was out of sight jade snapped out of it and started gathering the things she was gonna need to take with her and most of all the going away present she had ready for these humans as she put the last of the gashats in the trunk and started making the final preparations.

After three minutes just as she was done she saw her younger sister walking into the throne room wearing one of her gamer drivers which she had taken from a defeated cinder making her turn around after she got her gashat and bugvisor ein.

As she looked at the human who had once been her sister she couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto her lips contrary to what most believed she didn't hate ruby sometimes annoyed for stopping her plans sure but not hate if anything she was kind of jealous at how ruby was able to keep her innocence in this dark world however she also knew she would have to do what must be done.

However she also acknowledged that this wasn't the same huntress in training who had entered beacon two years early.

Standing in front of her was a battle hardened veteran who had fought and survived countless of battles against both her army her lovers and herself this was ruby rose leader of team RWBY and the scythe goddess as she was called.

''why hello little sister what brings you to my humble abode'' she said with her I'm stronger and overall superior to you smirk which she knew annoyed the hell out of her.

And she was right because she immediately gained an annoyed frown ''I'm here to stop you and bring you to justice besides your only older by two years so stop holding that over me'' she said with a small pout a habit she wasn't able to get rid of.

All she did was smirk more ''two years older is still two years so its valid to say it and about you stopping my plans impossible a simple human as you no matter how good can never beat a plan created by a superior being like me hell I think you guys didn't even have a plan and just stormed the castle'' she said with a smirk.

''I mean didn't you find it weird that the grimm only came in after you were in the castle cutting of your escape road you just walked your troops straight into a death trap'' she said as her smirk went from innocent to diabolical making her frown in realization something wasn't right.

''what are you planning'' she asked anger at being tricked and worry for her troops clear in her voice.

All she did was smirk more ''why don't I show you'' she said as she snapped her fingers ruby looked up in surprise as multiple security cameras showed canisters of the bugster virus scattered throughout the whole castle.

'' as soon as I'm done all around the castle canisters will open up releasing a lethal dose of the bugster virus and killing everyone in the castle'' she said with a wide grin that bordered on psychotic as she saw the look of horror on her sisters face.

''you would kill your own troops'' she asked sounding astonished until that turned into anger and pure hate ''wat the hell happened to you how did you become such a bitch that you would kill your own troops even YOUR OWN LOVERS!'' she shouted all she could do was laugh.

''your still naïve aren't you let me explain a few things first the ride players your fighting against are just captured enemies whose loved ones I promised to revive if they could hold off the attack together with a few overpowered compulsions using tokimeki crisis to not betray me''.

''second the other bugsters are data so I can simply infect other people to replace them''.

''and finally for my lovers'' she held up her bugvisor ein where ruby could see it ''all of them are complete meaning I can revive them as many times as I need'' she ended with a smirk making ruby understand that the only one actually losing something in this fight was their side until she thought of something.

''but you will die as well with the insane amount of the virus you want to release and everyone else that could revive you is here so who will revive you'' she asked sounding strangely interested.

''oh don't worry little sister when everything is done you will be death and I will be long gone where no one can get me'' she said with a blank face.

Just as she was about to put on her driver her little sister stopped her ''wait jade we can still work this out if you apologies and restore everyone's data I'm sure you can get a reduced sentence''.

As she was looking at her hopefully that hope shattered as a small alarm went off a she looked to it making her sigh as to ruby's surprise a single tear fell from jade her eyes ''it looks like both kamen rider brave and kamen rider proto brave just reached a game over'' she said in a sad voice with ruby looking surprised not being able to belief one of her fellow riders died.

'' _ **GACHAAN''**_

She quickly looked at her sister to see she had put on her driver and was ready for a fight with her gashat in hand and a sneer aimed at him.

''even if I gave up it wouldn't matter and about a reduced sentenced I'll go from what a execution to life in prison no little sister this fight was fated to happen and has only one ending that's why I will fight with all I have'' as soon as she said that she activated her strongest but also dangerous for herself gashat.

'' _ **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE''**_

The gashat said as a black game area spread from her and the title card for the gashat appeared behind her.

''this will be our final fight little sister so please give me your all'' she said as she loaded her gashat into her driver.

'' _ **GASHATTO''**_

''henshin''

'' _ **BUGLE UP''**_

'' _ **DANGER, DANGER GENOCIDE DEATH THE CRISIS DANGEROUS ZOMBIE''**_

The driver resounded as the character card appeared and the screech of a zombie resounded as jade was surrounded in a black mist until she broke through the screen jade now stood before her in her armor it looked white and scaly and the life gauge was cracked same for the face where the visor also looked cracked with one eye being red and one blue while all around her bugster minions appeared to back her up.

All ruby gained from that little speech was a look of determination as he pulled out a new dual gashat with what looked to be some kind action figure coming out of the top ''if you think that is our fate then I will just have to change it'' she said with conviction in her voice.

Jade looked at the new gashat with anger and disgust ''you people made another gashat without my approval as gamemaster I will take great pleasure in destroying that unauthorized bootleg!'' she shouted with pure rage.

While ruby just smiled ''this is the last gashat professor ozpin created before he died it was specifically created to deal with the ability of your gashat that's why I will win no matter what'' she said with conviction as he activated her gashat as the game screen appeared behind her.

'' _ **MAXIMUM MIGHTY X''**_

''I will personally change our fate henshin''

'' _ **MAXIMUM GASHATTO''**_

'' _ **GACHAAN LEVEL MAX''**_

'' _ **THE MOST POWERFUL BODY DARIRAGAN DAGOZUBAN THE MOST POWERFUL BODY MAXIMUM POWER X''**_

Her sister now wore an armor that in jade's opinion looked ridiculous it was basically her base mighty action x form inside a giant robot suit with said suit having eyes on top of it if she still wasn't so pissed at them creating that gashat she would have been rolling on the ground laughing.

''right now I'm at the maximum strength level 99 the strongest you can get in a game which is exactly what I need to beat you'' she said with conviction as she pushed the button on the side of her driver.

'' _ **STAGE SELECT''**_

They had now gone from the throne room to a clearing in a forest as she saw this she couldn't help but compliment herself for using gamedeus power of space to create these small reality marbles you could only access by either being a bugster or using a driver.

However she also became annoyed at her for thinking she could beat her something she has never been able to do ''it doesn't matter what level you are be it 99 or 0 my power level is X meaning we are immortal'' she said as her bugsters began to combine into one big union bugster.

Standing behind her now was a big bugster that was about the size of a deathstalker with a wrecking ball as one hand and a pistol as the other that immediately took a sprint to attack ruby.

The bugster and ruby met in the middle as their punches met but what happened surprised her the wrecking ball hand immediately shattered on impact making the bugster roar in anger.

It quickly used the power of the gashat jade was using to regrow its lost limb after which it started wailing punches onto ruby which to her surprise had no effect on her.

Then she parried the last attack and landed a powerful punch on the chest of the bugster sending it flying towards her with no time to dodge the monster hit her and send her and the bugster back a few feet until it exploded.

As soon as she went down in the attack that would have given any other rider a game over she felt the effect of her dangerous zombie gashat as black smoke surrounded her body instantly reviving her as the bugster behind her regenerated itself to.

Around ruby appeared a wheel with a weapon icon in it which she grabbed.

'' _ **GASHACON KEY SLASHER''**_

''jade with this I will clear your game'' she said with confidence as she pushed a button on her weapon and inserted the new gashat while jade and the bugster charged her in anger.

'' _ **MAXIMUM GASHATTO''**_

'' _ **KIMEWAZA''**_ it shouted as the sword started gathering energy at its tip which she aimed at the charging bugster and jade.

'' _ **MAXIMUM MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH''**_ the sword shot a beam of energy at them encasing both jade and the bugster in an energy field which didn't looked to have done any damage but it did do something.

The big monster fell apart into the grunts that made him who disintegrated afterwards ''this power it can't be'' jade thought out loud recognizing the power as her attention was drawn to the life gauge on her chest which started beeping and filling up '' the gauge is back'' she said in surprise.

'' this is the final power professor ozpin left me I've reprogrammed your immortality right now your mortal like the rest of us'' ruby said.

Not two seconds later two more people walked in the first was taiyang xiao long wearing the faiz armor while the second was qrow branwan wearing the delta armor.

''well I'll be dammed it worked'' tai said sounding surprised.

Just as they were about to continue talking they were distracted by another alarm ''what was that'' qrow asked surprised but before ruby could answer jade did it for her.

''it looks like mighty sisters double xx kamen rider snipe and orga reached game over'' she said with enough pain in her voice to be noticed as she realized chris was the last one left together with some ride players and mid tier bugsters.

''please surrender kiddo you can't win this'' qrow said with sincerity in his voice.

Tai looked like he wanted to say something however he also knew how much hate his daughter had for him so he knew saying something wrong to her would be like stepping onto a land mine so he decided to go the kind and worried road.

''please jade I know I made a mistake but I don't want to hurt you please surrender'' he said with sorrow in his voice remembering how he treated his daughter when she was younger something he still cursed himself for till this very day while also stopping himself from flinching at his daughters glare she looked so much like her mother it was like she came back from the grave just to kick his ass for his grief stricken mistake.

The only thing that did was piss jade off ''don't you dare underestimate me you dam human trash immortality isn't the only power a zombie has'' she shouted as two perfect copies of herself appeared out of her shadow and a weapon wheel spun around her with three icons in it.

'' _ **GASHACON SPARROW"**_

As soon as the energy bow appeared in her hand the two copies charged at her sister as she provided covering fire with two shots before she herself also charged her.

As the first clone reached ruby she batted it to the left where it was engaged in combat by qrow while the second one was batted to the right where it was attacked by tai while her sister punched her backwards and engaged her in combat.

She tried to hit ruby with the blade of her weapon but she simply punched the hit taking no damage and hitting her again as soon as she could.

As that was happening tai still had his sword in hand as he was battling one of the clones making multiple slashes on it forcing it back while qrow kept shooting her other clone.

Back with the original she was finally noticing that she had been relying much too heavily on her immortality as her sister was defeating her with little to no problem as she launched her back a couple of feet with her last punch making her even more angry at her for wining with a bootleg gashat until she was punched and finally hit her breaking point ''JUST DIE ALREADY EX AID!''.

She shouted in pure rage as she separated her weapon into two sickles and inserted a gashat in them.

" _ **GASHATTO''**_

'' _ **KIMEWAZA''**_

" _ **GIRI GIRI CRITICAL FINISH"**_

Her sickles glowed with dark purple energy as she sends two energy waves at her sister which exploded on impact.

As the smoke cleared her eyes widen in surprise because ruby stood there without even a scratch on her armor ''I'm not done yet'' she shouted as she jumped towards jade.

As soon as she landed in front of her she hit her weapon out of her hand she punched her away making her hit the ground.

With tai and qrow their fights where almost over qrow blocked a kick of the copy as he kicked her away and immediately removed a memory chip from his belt placed it in his gun and took aim ''finale''.

" _ **EXCEED CHARGE CRITICAL FIRE''**_

His gun sounded as an energy blast formed at the top of his gun which he fired at one of the copies making it explode in a fiery explosion.

With tai he dodged several swipes from the last clone until he grabbed the arm and gave it a spin to make it take some distance only for it to immediately jump at him again he quickly inserted his memory in his sword and shouted ''finale''.

'' _ **EXCEED CHARGE CRITICAL SLASH''**_

His sword began to glow with red energy as he made a cross in the air which was fired at the clone destroying it in a second explosion.

Back with jade ruby quickly closed her driver.

" _ **GACHAAN KIMEWAZA"**_

Knowing what she was trying to do she tried to hit ruby but she punched her back and reopened her driver.

" _ **GACHAAN''**_

Energy gathered in her hand and she punched her up high.

" _ **MAXIMUM CRITICAL BREAK"**_

She jumped up as energy gathered around her feet and hit an airborne jade making her fly back as she landed her armor started sparking until.

BOOM

The forest stage shattered showing that they were back in the throne room jade looked more haggard then ever her clothes had dozens of rips and tears in them she had bleeding wounds all over her body and there was even some blood coming from her mouth.

All three quickly regrouped as she was trying to get up ''not yet I'm not done yet!'' she shouted as she shakily got back on her feet.

''just give up kid you lost'' qrow said not wanting to hurt his niece more than was necessary.

''yeah you may have lost but we can use oz program to make you human again we might even be able to be a family again'' tai said surprising her with how much he still wanted her to be part of their family as her body started shaking in what they thought was anger only for her to burst out in laughter.

'' fate really is a strange puzzle'' she said as she calmed down.

''What do you mean you lost so we can bring you back into the family that puzzle doesn't seem that strange to me'' tai asked trying to understand his daughter

''me lose to inferior beings like you stop joking around you really thought I would be defeated by my own program'' she said as the others became confused at her declaration.

''what do you mean own program'' qrow asked having a bad feeling about this.

''did you never wonder why me and my lovers could us an as I told it to you a driver only humans could use'' she said with a smirk until ruby answered as if it was the most obvious thing possible.

''you modified it so bugsters could use it''.

Making her shake her head ''it doesn't work that way no I made that program and reprogrammed us until our DNA was the perfect mix of human and bugster ozpin stole that program and made it portable something I praise him for its good to see that there was someone close to reaching my godly talent'' she said with a mad grin.

''even if you did create it you still have nothing left to fight us with'' qrow said starting to get annoyed with his niece refusal to accept her loss.

Just as she was about to respond the alarm went off again making her look as they saw more tears come from her eyes ''it looks like it's time for you to reach the second stage of the final boss because the only ones left are you three and your troops and from your riders lazar'' she said sounding slightly broken.

''what are you talking about we already won'' tai said trying to stop his daughter from fighting them

''no you haven't this will be the final fight'' she said as she walked towards the trunk and put her purple bugvisor in it together with her dangerous zombie gashat after which she used her semblance to put it in her pocket dimension.

''what are you talking about we beat you and by the looks of it we cleared kamen rider chronicle just give up already please jade we don't want to fight you'' qrow asked almost pleadingly not wanting to hurt her.

''no its not I created this game I created those gashats I created everything from scratch after I clawed my way up from hell with nothing but my godly talents!'' she shouted as her light god complex started showing.

''I admit you people have done well I admit I lost this game and received a bad ending however the new game + I'm about to start is another story'' she said with a maniacal smirk.

Just as she got to her bugvisor zwei the three looked around the room showing ozpin hanging above them chained to some kind of machine making them realize just wat she was planning she was gonna enhance ozpin time semblance to try to go back in time.

" _ **GACHAAN''**_

They quickly looked to see she had already put on her driver ''and why do you think we will let you we can't let you destroy everything again the only way out of here is to a trial to be judged after which you will be grounded at home through one of those ankle bracelets set to a lethal voltage if you try to escape'' tai said.

jade held up her gashat as she sneered at him until qrow laughed.

''your actually gonna try defeating us as a ride player I didn't think you were so desperate just give up and follow us to your trial kiddo please'' qrow said.

All jade did was smirk ''this is the master gashat of kamen rider chronicle and now that I have a driver that can handle its full power I can't lose the only reason you won at first was because I wanted to play with you all'' she said as she activated her gashat making the game screen appear behind her.

" _ **KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE''**_

''All of you people where the ones who created your schemes around me after you found out I was adopted by Salem and punished me for going against them and getting my revenge and now you expect me to be judged for the things you started and be a family again you humans are even more delusional then I thought'' she said with a smirk as she let her gashat float into her driver.

" _ **GASHATTO''**_

''as game master it's time for me to reign judgment henshin''

" _ **BUGGLE UP''**_

" _ **TAKE A HOLD OF THE SKY RIDER FORWARD THROUGH THE TIME CHRONICLE THE END OF TIME IS HERE''**_

The character card appeared above her and passed through her showing she was now wearing a green armor with spiky hair and a what looked like a horn crown with green armor.

The other three where looking in astonishment ''so it wasn't just a mascot character'' qrow said with some fear in his voice.

''the legendary warrior kamen rider chronos but how your only supposed to be able to wield that power with a perfect antibody like me'' ruby said sounding surprised.

jade just chuckled '' patient zero of the bugster virus wasn't you little sister that's simply what I let everyone believe sixteen years ago I personal infected myself with the virus two years before I accidently infected you gaining the perfect antibody''.

''even so we can't afford to lose'' qrow shouted as he jumped at her.

''people are counting on us so go down already'' ruby shouted as she charged as well.

''just give up already'' tai shouted as he charged too.

All she did was chuckle and push the A and B button on her bugvisor.

" _ **PAUSE''**_

And just like that time stopped as she walked towards them at a leisurely pace ''if there's one thing I hate''.

She pulled of her bugvisor and placed it on her hand in gun mode.

" _ **GACHAAN''**_

''its people who are so caught up in their self-pity that they think that everything Is better than being with them'' she said as she fired a shot at qrow.

HIT

Qrow flew back a bit in the time stop until he stopped again as she walked towards ruby and switched to chainsaw mode.

" _ **GACHAAN''**_

''while I have nothing against you I'm gonna need to take back the gashats you took from cinder'' she said as she took the second version of mighty action x and the gashat for gekitotsu robots from the side holder of ruby's driver and slashed ruby across her chest.

HIT

ruby also flew back as she walked towards tai and pulled her driver of her wrist and placed it back on her belt.

''and I hate it especially that you can't get over the fact I don't need nor want anything to do with you anymore'' she said as she tapped the B button twice.

" _ **KIMEWAZA CRITICAL CREWS AID"**_

A clock appeared under her as she did a spinning heel kick with the clock hand following the kick as it hit and she stood with her back towards him

" _ **FATAL STRIKE"**_

After which she immediately pushed she A and B button again.

" _ **RESTART"**_

BOOM

All three exploded knocking them out of their transformation and knocking qrow out while tai fell to his knees as he started disappearing ''pause don't tell me she can actually stop time'' ruby said in fear knowing they couldn't beat her if she had that power until she looked at tai shocked seeing what was happening to her father as he fully disappeared.

''DAD!'' ruby shouted in desperation but it was too late.

" _ **GAME OVER"**_

ruby tried to get up but he fell down losing consciousness from the damage to her body and the mental stress of seeing her father die.

jade was about to start the final part of the plan as she could hear the sound of troops coming her way while seeing ruby knocked out a sad smile came on her face as she gave ruby her final words in this world ''game over''.

She pushed the A button and held it down but this time tings went different the metal wheels that where around ozpin started spinning on overdrive as ozpin screamed in pain until the announcement happened that both showed her victory and the dead of her enemies for now.

" _ **RESET''.**_

 _ **(Salem's castle day that rwby first arrive in beacon)**_

Jade was in the meeting room going over the files of new students for beacon among where both her sisters making it so she couldn't wait to infiltrate beacon during the vytal festival to wreak havoc and proof she was the strongest.

But still she couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto her lips still a bit proud that her little sister got accepted into beacon two years early.

And suddenly it happened she grabbed her chest and head in pain as she could feel the virus inside her go haywire as she gained memories she shouldn't even have yet she didn't know why this was happening but she raised her hand almost on auto pilot and used her power of space manipulation which she shouldn't have to make a letter appear addressed to her mother from her future self to let her know wat was happening as she in a burst of the virus disappeared.

 _ **(in the emerald forest)**_

in the quiet and tranquil grimm infested forest a bleu portal opened up as jade back in her civilian form dropped down with her body now fully restored and her eyes now firmly stuck on silver with her now fried bugvisor zwei.

As jade regained herself she couldn't help herself and smirked she had survived her future body had merged with her current body completely curing her but still keeping the perks of being the bugster of gamedeus and to top it all off she had appeared in the emerald forest as planned in the perfect position to infiltrate beacon early compared to the last timeline where she infiltrated during the festival.

Knowing that there was a big chance that ozpin was watching her through the camera's she knew she was gonna have to play the part to make him believe the story she had ready for him.

''dammit dam bastard fried one of the drivers to negate his power fuck'' she sight as she put it in her pocket dimension.

''how did I end up here I should be dead?'' she said as she could hear one of the cameras shift making her know she was being watched.

As she looked up at the moon she faked gasped ''who the hell nuked the moon?'' she asked while stopping herself from laughing her ass of on the inside

''well one thing is sure I'm not in Tokyo anymore'' she said as she heard on of the bushes rustle making her quickly turn around.

Out came a pack of beowolves looking like they mean business making her take a step back to play the part ''grimm oh hell I'm back in this world you have got to be shitting me'' she said sounding annoyed as she heard more camera's shift to fully watch the fight from every angle.

If she didn't know any better she would have called ozpin a voyeur with the amount of camera's he uses.

She discreetly tried to call on her powers to control the grim which didn't work making her understand that they probably merged with the current version of the power which was in the possession of her mother.

One of the beowolves snarled and barked at her making her snarl in return ''ok listen up fleabag I have been brought back to a world I despise and the murderer of my parents is probably killing my team so either fuck off or be destroyed''.

As the beowolf charged at her she used her space manipulation to open a portal in front of her which the beowolf ran into and a second one which the beowolf ran out of and straight into a tree.

''death it is it looks like you mutts are gonna be my stress relief'' she snarled as she opened an portal where her gamer driver fell out of and her new purple level 0 gashat as she put the driver on her waist making a belt wrap itself around her waist.

'' _**GAMER DRIVER''**_

She held up her gashat and pushed the button.

'' _ **MIGHTY ACTION X''**_

The jingle sounded as a grey and purple pixelated game area spread making all kind of blocks appear which she could use to get power ups.

''grade 0 '' she flipped the gashat down and inserted it into the first slot ''henshin'' she said as she immediately flipped the handle open.

'' _ **GACHAAN''**_

The character select screen started spinning around her as she used her hand to slash through her character card.

'' _ **LEVEL UP MIGHTY JUMP MIGHTY KICK MIGHTY ACTION X''**_

She immediately transformed into her level 2 form which consisted of a black body suit with lines running down of her body a chest plate four colored buttons that where reminiscent of a controller with next to it a life gauge with under it a two symbols for a sword and hammer with purple spiky hair and red eyes.

This was kamen rider genm level 0 she knew that until she leveled up this was the weakest level there was but in return it came with a few surprises.

''gashat working at peak efficiency continue system'' besides her appeared a screen that showed she had 98 LIVES left knowing that it worked she decided to put on a little show.

She put her left thumb on her life gauge and slid it over the gauge ''I'm kamen rider genm level 0 I'll clear this game even If I have to use continues'' she couldn't help it she just had to say the line they came up with one night when they were a little tipsy.

A weapon wheel appeared besides her with two weapons in it as she put her hand through one of them.

'' _ **GASHACON BUGVISOR''**_

The weapon appeared in her hand as she clicked it on her right hand in beam gun mode.

She decided to make the first move she immediately opened fire with her gun killing two of them they didn't like that because they charged her making her quickly switch to chainsaw mode as she charged them.

The first one she slashed through like a hot knife through butter after which she immediately switched back to gun mode as she shot the one straight behind it after which she felt one approach from behind.

As soon as he jumped her to take a bite she put her left arm under his jaw to stop it in its track as she lazily raised her weapon and killed him by shooting him through the stomach after which she spun herself around releasing a barrage of bullets killing a big part of the rest making it so there was only one left might as well go out with a bang.

'' _ **GASHUUN''**_

She took out her gashat and blew on it like one of those old game cartridge's after which she slotted it In the finisher slot.

'' _ **KIMEWAZA''**_ grey and purple energy started gathering around her foot.

'' _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE''**_ the helmet eyes glowed from the announcement.

She jumped high in the air and flew toward the beowolf hitting it straight on the mask making it slide back.

'' _ **SATISFYING STRIKE''**_

And with that one announcement the beowolf exploded in a big bang.

'' _ **GAME CLEAR''**_

this announcement made her smirk this meant the level up function also worked speaking of which.

'' _ **LEVEL UP''**_

 _ **All your stats have been raised by their appropriate level.**_

 _ **Current level 3.**_

This made her smirk it really had worked what it did was that it leveled up her main form while every time she used a second gashat her level would be raised by the level she was using however the higher her base form became the more difficult it would be to level it up.

she closed her driver canceling her transformation and started walking in a random direction to complete the act while in reality she knew this forest like the back of her hand.

After a half hour of walking she was stopped by a bullhead landing right in front of her which opened to see ozpin walk out followed by his ever loyal stalker I mean assistant Glynda goodwitch.

''well you are a hard woman to find miss rose and when you appear you raise even more questions than when we couldn't find you would you please follow us'' he asked as she nodded and followed ozpin and goodwitch into the bullhead.

Neither seeing the victorious smirk on the face of jade 'just as planned'

 **Chapter end I hoped you enjoyed and hope see you next chapter but first an announcement**

 **the rider teams some are definitive and for the maybes let me know what you want the suggestion I have or another character from either rwby or another anime and if there from an anime who they may be related to like as an example mordred pendragon who could be one of jaune sisters**

 **also paradox will be jades level up forms.**

 **The rider team first team bugster**

 **Genm = jade rose  
snipe = chris yukine  
lazer = ? (maybe emerald sustrai)  
ex-aid = cinder fall  
brave = ? (maybe winter schnee or raven branwan)  
poppy = ? (literally no idea and am thinking of not using)  
fuma = ? (no idea maybe velvet or blake let me know)  
mighty sisters double xx = malachite twins**

 **Beacon rider team**

 **Faiz = ruby  
kaixa = yang  
psyga = ren  
orga = jaune  
delta = ?**


End file.
